There is No Future Without a Past
by MacPerson93
Summary: One cannot move on to the future, before they face their past. Because at one point, the truth will come out, for better or worse and past selves will be revealed. No one can hide for long. AKA Bea14
1. Chapter 1

**There is No Future Without a Past**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House!! Only original characters and plot! This goes for the entire story. **

_**Summary: One cannot move on to the future, before they face their past. Because at one point, the truth will come out, for better or worse and past selves will be revealed. No one can hide for long.**_

_December 7, 2008 3:47 PM_

"Come on girls lets move!" Coach Jameson screamed, trying to keep his nerves in check. It's not everyday when your soccer team is competing in the championship of the NCAA tournament. He could hear the crowd in the background but his focus was mainly on number seven.

"Pick it up seven! You're letting them walk all over you!" he yelled.

Jenna Hadley, or Seven, sighed. Her legs felt heavy, each breath was a struggle, and sweat was only a bit refreshing before in got in her eyes. It didn't help that all the opponents seemed to be running towards her. She wiped her forehead and looked at the score. The game was tied 3-3 and was going into overtime. Her team had possession of the ball and number 18, Erika Giometti, was going to do a corner kick.

This was it. This moment was what she had been waiting for. Even though her body was begging her to rest, she ignored the pain. She was numb. All she could feel was her heart pumping as the last bit of adrenaline she had started flowing through her veins. She could hear her uncle and mother in the stands, but she couldn't turn around, she wouldn't. They would just be another painful reminder of who wasn't there. She didn't need that distraction right now.

The last thing she heard was a whistle, from then on, she just let her instincts take over. She saw the ball coming her way, she felt her opponents pushing her away, not letting her pass. They were like a wall made of steel. She saw the ball coming closer, not slowing down for any obstacle that came her direction. She cursed time for going too fast. She looked at the girl in front of her. It was easy to say that this girl was almost twice her size. She was 5'8 and muscular while Jenna was 5'4 and tone. But what the girl didn't have was Jenna's speed.

Jenna was quick, physically and mentally. She didn't get into Princeton for nothing. She easily confused the girl with her footwork and got through, there was no one in between her and the ball now. All she had to do was aim and kick, which in all the commotion was easier said than done.

She was panting now, the crowd's cheers had gone to an all time high. Her adrenaline was multiplied a thousand times more. If this were any regular game, she would smile as she noticed how high she got off this sport. Her feet were smashing to the ground as she began to pick up speed. She had to beat the clock, had to get to the ball at the right time.

Finally, the ball bounced and on the second, it was already in the air again, after colliding with her foot. The force of the kick kept her in the air for couple seconds… Who knew how important these seconds were…

… One second, she was airborne.

… Two seconds, she was felt the wind being knocked out of her by some unseen force.

… Three seconds, she hear something crack as her body is slammed to the earth.

… Four seconds, she feels unbearable pain, and blacks out.

_December 7, 2008 4:00 PM_

It was a surprisingly quiet day at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. While some would think of it as a good thing, one man in particular did not.

"No… No… No!" groaned House, throwing the last batch of files on the table. Kutner and Foreman stared at him amusingly, while Thirteen and Taub looked exasperated.

"Nothing! Not one single case worth my time. Why even show up?" House ranted. He looked at his employees; Kutner was doodling, Thirteen was twirling her hair, Taub was on his Blackberry, and Foreman was just looking at him patiently.

"This is pathetic," House murmured, "Okay, are you just gunna sit around all day. Do something useful and don't bother me."

"What are we supposed to do?" Kutner asked, House stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"I don't know. Go to the clinic or something." Seeing that no one moved, he gave a long sigh, "Well… Get to it!" He then limped off to Wilson's office.

Thirteen sighed, her being slightly hung over did not help her mood. Seeing that everyone was leaving the office, she went down to the emergency room, hoping to find something to do.

As if fate began to take its course, the moment she walked in, an ambulance pulled up. She saw the paramedics pull the gurney with as great care as one can when photographers were starting to crowd the ambulance. Dr. Cuddy was trying to get rid of them while Dr. Cameron tried to get the information on what happened.

"19 year old female, received a physical injury during a soccer match, she's been unconscious since-" the paramedic was interrupted by 20 year old girl who was riding with the patient. She was still wearing her black and orange uniform, the number 18 significantly prominent.

"She was more assaulted than injured," the girl ranted, she turned to Cameron and began to tell her what happened, but stopped when she heard a groan.

"What's the girl's name?" Cameron asked, walking towards the gurney, Cuddy had finally got rid of the reporters and was interested to know who was responsible for such a commotion.

"Jenna Hadley" whispered the girl, staring wide eyed at her best friend, who's moan kept getting louder.

"Jenna, I'm Dr. Cameron, you are in the hospital, can you tell me where it hurts?" Cameron said trying to get something out of the girl, so she could have a clue of what she was dealing with, before putting pain killers in Jenna's system.

"Everywhere," Jenna said gritting her teeth, trying not to make a sound.

"Make sure not to move her. Her spine might be injured." Cameron warned the paramedics. She, and almost everyone did not realize of the similarity between the name of the patient and their very own Thirteen. Key word almost. House's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Thirteen's pale, shocked face.

If Thirteen wasn't shocked by her cousin's entry, then what really left her speechless was when her father and aunt rushed into the emergency room. Cameron had already taken Jenna and her friend to a different room.

The two were rushing towards the front desk when Mia Hadley noticed Thirteen. She skidded to a halt, the look of worry and fear disappearing from her face, even though it was just for a second. John Hadley's reaction lasted a little longer and understandably so, for he had not seen his only child in years.

"Remy," he whispered, as if he was in denial.

Thirteen shook her head in shock. She them looked at the door where her cousin had just disappeared off to, in pain.

"This day has just gotten more interesting," House smirked as he popped a pill.

**A/N: Should I continue? Or should I not? That is the question. I don't know any pairings yet, you guys can help me on that. Criticism, good or bad, is recommended. Kutner's alive! And this story takes place after the whole drama with the Huntington's trial, only NO FORETEEN!! That couple will definitely not be in this story. Let me know if I should continue. REVEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own House or any other character except those of my own creation. Only own plot.**

Pain…

Unbearable pain….

Pain that didn't let her think straight…

Pain that didn't let her breathe…

Pain that was surprisingly going away… Slowly, yes, but fading.

She could hear people talking. One voice stood out above all the rest. But it couldn't be. Why would she be here? Why now?

"Damn it Cameron, could you at least let me help!"

"Dr. Hadley, you and I both know why I can't let you do that. She is not your patient. She's mine. You are the family, now go wait outside with the rest."

Their voices were getting louder with each passing second. Her head was starting to throb.

"Come on Thirteen, you know-"

"Shut it Kutner! I'm not leaving."

Jenna tried to tell them to shut up but all that came out was a pathetic groan. The room suddenly grew quiet as Jenna's vision slowly came back to her. The first thing she saw was a blinding white light. After she blinked a couple more times, she was able to make out five figures near the foot of her bed. Once her focus began functioning, she could make out an Indian man near the door, a rugged looking man with an annoying smirk holding a cane, and a blonde and a brunette staring each other down, their faces inches apart. When Jenna groaned again, their attention was finally drawn towards her.

She didn't look that different. Slim, tall, strikingly beautiful, just like Jenna always imagined her to be. But once she looked into her cousin's electric blue eyes, she couldn't ignore the pain that Remy had caused. Before se knew it, where one was pain, anger replaced.

"Get out," she chocked out in a raspy voice, "Get the fuck out," she said, louder.

Pain flashed in Thirteen's eyes, which surprised Cameron. She didn't need to be told again, she quickly left without another word, refusing t look at anyone in the eye. House watched her go with curiosity. No patient, especially a young girl, had been able to command Thirteen to do anything she didn't want to do without so much as a struggle. Hell, sometimes even he wasn't able to do that.

Cameron, trying to get a hold of the situation, grabbed the clipboard on the edge of Jenna's bed and began the basic procedure.

"How are you feeling Ms. Hadley?"

"It's Jenna. And thanks to the yelling, I feel a headache," she grimaced.

"Right sorry about that," Cameron said sheepishly.

"Now that we have established you're fine, do you mind telling me what that was about?" asked the rugged man, using the cane to stand up.

"Who the hell are you?" Jenna asked.

"How inconsiderate of me. Dr. Gregory House, at your service." He said, popping a pill.

She looked at him up and down, "Are you serious?" Jenna couldn't believe that this was the famous Dr. House.

"House," Cameron said exasperatedly, "This isn't your case and it's definitely not one you should consider since there is no mystery to it."

"Au contraire," he said, "It's very mysterious indeed. Sure not medically, but just as much interesting."

"Out," Cameron stated, and as if he knew he wouldn't get anywhere right now, he simply limped out the door.

"I'll be back," he shouted back. Kutner followed him out.

Cameron began to apologize about House but Jenna merely held her hand up to stop her.

"Can you just gives me some pills, and discharge me, the team will probably want to celebrate somewhere that is not a hospital."

"How did you know you won?" Cameron asked.

"Your expression just proved it. So, what's the diagnosis?" When she said this, Dr. Cameron's expression turned grave.

"What?" Jenna asked, suddenly fearing the answer.

"Jenna, when you were hit, one of your spinal discs dislocated… It caused slight peripheral nerve trauma..."

Dr. Cameron's voice droned out at that point. Jenna began breathing deeply, and that calm posture began to crack as she started to realize that she couldn't feel her legs.

"We were able to place the disc in its rightful position but… Jenna, your legs-"

"Stop. Don't say it." She whispered, shaking her head. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not after everything.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do-" Jenna interrupted her once again. Her mind was reeling.

"What can I do to get them back? There must be something. Surgery, rehab, anything," her eyes began to water.

"Jenna, if we could have fixed it through surgery, then we would have. And rehab will be extremely painful. It might not even work." Cameron argued.

"But it could." Jenna stated.

"Yes, but even if it did, it would take months, years even." As if Cameron read Jenna's mind, she added, "Even if it did give you back the function of your legs, you wouldn't be able to play soccer."

Jenna shook her head in denial of the words she knew deep down were true. The tears she had been holding back were starting to fall and she wiped them angrily, cursing herself for being so weak.

"Your friends and family are outside, should I let them come in?" Jenna sighed shakily.

"Just give me a second." Her voice cracked as she said this.

Cameron nodded and headed for the door, but stopped before actually opening the door. She turned and looked at the broke girl, who was putting a shield around her, which reminded Cameron much of another Hadley.

"Listen, if you still are thinking about rehab, this hospital is known for than just its diagnostics. If you want, I could set up a plan for you. Just say the word." And with that, the blonde doctor walked out the door. She did not see the younger girl smile gratefully at the offer.

When Cameron walked out of the room, she was bombarded with questions. The place was packed with teammates, friends, and family. A large trophy was standing next to an old man who she assumed was the coach. She explained the girl's situation, watching the crowd's expression change into various forms of grief, disbelief, and sadness. She locked eyes with Thirteen, who was in the far corner, the farthest from her father and aunt. Through her eyes, Thirteen was able to speak in ways that people could only dream of. It was a trait that Cameron admired. Thirteen silently asked if this was some sort of sick joke. Cameron was surprised to see such emotion from Thirteen. She nodded her head gravely at her, confirming the diagnosis. Their silent conversation was soon broken though.

"This will kill her." Whispered the girl who had arrived with Jenna.

The coach didn't say anything. He just stood up and left. Some of the team members watched him leave.

"Can we see her?" asked a woman, who Cameron assumed was Jenna's mother. They had the same hazel eyes and dark brown, wavy hair.

"Give her a couple minutes, she's still recovering from the news." A man put his arm around the woman and led her to a chair. Jenna's friend, Erika, offered to take the woman and the man accepted. He soon returned, sticking his hand out for a shake.

"John Hadley. I'm Jenna's uncle." She took his hand, looking over his head at Thirteen.

Of course, she thought to herself, sure the resemblance wasn't uncanny, but they had similar features. She, like Thirteen, had a fleeting thought of where the hell Jenna's father was.

Finally, after a couple minutes, Mia and John entered the room. The moment Mia saw her little girl, she rushed towards her, engulfing her in a warm, delicate hug, scared that if he squeezed too hard, she would break her.

Jenna locked eyes with her uncle, and she kept his gaze ad he walked towards her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, she stiffened but soon relaxed to the touch. Jenna broke the gaze. She couldn't look at him anymore. The ache in her heart would only get worse. He looked so much like _him_.

"Its gunna be okay kiddo." He whispered as he kissed her forehead gently. The family didn't see the missing member watching through the window, a tear running down her cheek.

The blonde with blue-green eyes was the one who did.

**A/N: Hope you liked the second chapter! Once again, any criticism is recommended, good or bad. Even though my muse is starting to lean towards Cadley/Camteen, any ship is still out for grabs. Review, review, review!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna was tired.

Tired of the pity…

Tired of the 'hellos' and 'goodbyes'…

Of the 'it's going to be okay' smiles and pats…

She barely even talked to some of these people. She just wanted to be left alone, and was thankful when she saw the crowd slowly begin to shrink into the people that mattered. Mia and John had left to the hotel, much to their dismay, but promised to be back in the morning. Erika was the last to leave. She knew Jenna better than anyone and knew that even though Jenna's legs were a huge issue, they weren't the only things on Jenna's mind. Something was wrong, and no matter how many attempts she made, Erika was still unable to get it out of Jenna. Only when she was almost out the door, did a thought strike her.

"Remy," she whispered.

"Did you say something?" Jenna asked.

"I said, 'ready'," she quickly covered, her mind thinking of every time that Jenna's mysterious cousin was mentioned, which was hardly ever. She waved goodbye and walked out the door with one single thought on her mind, 'Why would Remy have anything to do with this? She's been long gone… so why would she come up now?'

Because of her intense concentration on her thoughts, she did not see someone bump into her, sending them both to the ground. When she saw whom the victim of her lack of attention was, all her questions were answered. For, the woman she had only met through pictures and had very little knowledge of, was standing in front of her, offering a hand.

Accepting it, Erika got up, but before Thirteen even got to apologize, Erika stormed passed her. She didn't know much of what happened between Dr. Hadley and the rest of the family, but she knew that it bad enough that any mention of the said doctor was like taboo.

Thirteen watched her go, replaying how the girl's shocked expression quickly turned into one of understanding and then to one of immense dislike. She had known this would happen, so why did it pain her so? She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to see House, scrutinizing her and what has just occurred. She glared and walked briskly in the opposite direction, not wanting to deal with him at that moment.

Once Erika was out, Jenna let out a big sigh. Her headache was still very prominent, but Dr. Cameron said that could be because of her lack of sleep and emotional drain. House had tried to come back, but the Dean, Dr. Cuddy, was able to keep him away. It was actually a very funny thing to watch. She could laugh at the sexual tension the two of them gave off. When Jenna had mentioned this to Dr. Cameron, she just grinned knowingly.

"Have you decided?" asked a voice, breaking Jenna out of her reverie.

"What?" She asked House, as she watched him limp into the room.

"The rehab," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I saw the pamphlets on Cameron's clipboard. To confirm they were yours… Well you're holding them right?"

She looked at the pamphlets. Instead of getting the sleep her body ached for, she had been reading each pamphlet, cover to cover.

"There really isn't anything to decide," she said, "To walk or not walk? The choice is fairly simple," she said mimicking House's tone of voice.

House stared at her, as if looking for something, anything, to make him understand why this girl was doing what she was doing. As if he was looking for any doubt in her. Any weakness.

"My God. You're actually going through with it… Idiot!"

"Of course I am," she said trying to ignore his last comment.

He sat in a chair near her, still studying her.

"But why?" he whispered, "Why suffer all that pain when it will most likely be for nothing?"

The mischievous twinkle in his eyes was gone and his smirk was nowhere in sight. Only dull pain and obsessive curiosity replaced it. She looked at him straight on, not caring that this was none of his business.

"Because I'm not afraid of it."

"House! What have I told you of harassing patients?" Cuddy had just entered the room.

The smirked came back, and he stood up.

"Nice talking to you," He turned to Cuddy, "Nice shirt, Cuddy."

One could only see the faint taint on the Dean's cheeks if they looked for it, which Jenna did.

"Thirteen… Thirteen?"

Thirteen snapped out of her daze to see Kutner standing in front of her with two warm cups of coffee.

"You looked like you could use it," he said, handing her a cup. She smiled; Kutner could always tell when she needed a boost.

"How's she doing?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I dunno. She kicked me out before I could ask. It's one thing to read the chart, another to find out how she really is."

"I've seen her play. I couldn't believe my eyes the first time I saw her. I thought she couldn't be that good of a player."

"Is it horrible that I had no idea that she even played for team? That she had gotten into Princeton?" she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

"No," he said, surprising her, "you don't look like the type who watches sports."

She cracked a smile. Always count on Kutner to make a joke in any situation.

"If it bothers you so much, go talk to her, she's only a couple halls down."

"You don't understand, Kutner. The way she looked at me… What I have put her through… I just can't."

"Then that guilt you feel will never leave." Kutner saw the blonde standing behind a counter a good distance away, gazing at the woman in front of him, as if she were trying to solve a case. He left Thirteen to her thoughts and walked towards Cameron.

"She's an unsolvable puzzle, you can try and try to solve her, but she will always surprise you. She will always be a mystery."

Cameron looked at him, surprising him with a determined spark in her blue-green eyes,

"Maybe people just didn't try hard enough."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW! I love reading what readers have to say about my stories. Any type of criticism is wanted!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" John snapped out of his reverie, finally taking notice of the woman in front of him.

"Can you blame me? After all these years of silence and she suddenly appears out of nowhere," he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "She hasn't even come and at least _tried_ to talk to me. What am I supposed to think?"

Mia took a good look at him, noticing how much older he looked, his usually lively eyes dull from the ache he was feeling. "Nothing. If she's still the Remy we know, then she is scared and would need time before actually facing us. She always runs from her problems, like someone else I know." He looked at her and looked back down to his hands.

"If you think that I'll start drinking again because of what's happened-"

"I didn't say that. What I meant was that you two are more alike than you think. And knowing you, I know that it will take her a while before she actually faces her problem. She did try in the beginning if you remember. It was my daughter who scared her off." She chuckled, thinking of her daughter and that temper of hers.

"I had no idea that she even wanted to be a doctor." He whispered.

"With the look on her face, she probably had no idea that Jenna attended Princeton. She made that choice years ago, do not blame this lack of knowledge on yourself." She tried to comfort him but was quickly interrupted by Dr. Cameron, whose footsteps had caught her attention.

"Mrs. Hadley?" Mia nodded, for her to continue, wanting to know any news the doctor carried, praying it was good.

"After a long talk with Jenna, she stands by her choice of going into a very rigorous rehab that the hospital offers. It will start as soon as possible but I must warn you like I warned her, it will be an extremely painful procedure. She will need a lot of support."

Mia smiled, knowing all along what her daughter would chose, even though she was worried about the pain it would cause Jenna. "Will it affect her studies?"

"No, lucky for her, Princeton is a close distance away so she can just come for her sessions after class. She will need someone to take her to and fro though. She will be in a wheelchair after all."

John was quite shocked to hear the word 'wheelchair'. Even though he knew that she probably would need one, imagining Jenna in a wheelchair was still something he could not picture.

"I'll do it," said a voice that made the three adults to turn. Standing there was a tall young man of 21. He had light brown, almost blonde hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a tan, which he probably got from spending hours at the beach, even though it was winter. Despite his disheveled appearance, he was still quite handsome.

"Michael!" Mia exclaimed, getting up and giving the boy a hug.

"I came as soon as I heard. Erika filled me in on what happened. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get service in the middle of a basically deserted island." That, thought Cameron, explained the tan.

"Dr. Cameron, this is Jenna's boyfriend, Michael Spencer." After the proper introductions were over and done, Michael asked "Is Jenna awake? Can I see her?"

"Her room is down the hall to your left." But before Cameron could say anything else, he was off.

"Anyway, here is the paperwork you need to fill out since Jenna will probably be busy right now. Just leave them at the nurse's desk once they're filled out." As she said that, she caught sight of the brunette who had been in her mind all day.

John turned to see his daughter. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Thirteen took a sigh, cursing at her for being caught. She shot Cameron a glare and turned completely towards her father. He looked older than she remembered but so did she.

"Hi Dad"

"Michael!" Jenna exclaimed, shocked yet thrilled to see his face. He said nothing, just took in the sight before him. His lover, his best friend, was lying on a white bed, looking pale and sad, despite the gleam in her eyes when he came in. It made his heart wrench. But a small smile appeared in his face as he noticed that beside all this, she still managed to look beautiful. He walked towards the bed, and sat on the chair beside of the bed. He continued to stay silent as he rested his forehead against hers, enjoying her mere presence so close to him. He couldn't believe that a couple of hours ago he thought he might have not gotten a chance to see her again.

She too enjoyed this moment. Michael, unlike her, was more of the quiet type. He had a gift in saying all that he needed to say in moments like this. Silence was sometimes more powerful than words, which is something he taught her when they first met. They stayed like this for a while, until for once, he broke the silence.

"I was so scared. I thought the worst had happened. It killed me to think that I wasn't here since the beginning." He would have continued if her lips wouldn't have had interrupted him. It was ironic, for usually he was the one who used this technique to shut _her _up.

"How sweet," said a voice, and Jenna groaned, knowing whom it was.

"What do you want House?" She said turning to him. She had dropped the 'Dr.' a long time ago.

"What's the deal between you and Thirteen? And whose this guy?" he pointed his cane at Michael.

"Who's Thirteen? And does it matter?" she said exasperatedly.

"Dr. Hadley" he replied rolling his eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you"

"It has everything to do with me because whatever is going on is affecting her work which doesn't go well for me… Her boss."

"She's a coward," Jenna stated, "She's a weak, coward who can't face her problems."

"Well, I already knew that," said House.

**A/N: Review Review Review!!**


End file.
